


Incidental Induction

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [42]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Brendon Urie Mpreg, I APOLOGIZE, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Smut, brallon, brallon mpreg, smut induces labor, this is a weak story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Relieving pregnancy hormones and urges has unexpected results.





	Incidental Induction

"Ugh...Dallon...fuck..."

Brendon panted softly, groaning as Dallon's hips bumped against him faster and faster. His crazy hormones had him craving sex on and off these days, and today was definitely on. They were nearing the climax of round three, and Brendon was very pleased with it. The motions and stretching were easing his horrifying back pain, and those awful cramps he'd been having. Just a little further...almost there...

Brendon came, and Dallon did too, within seconds. After that, Dallon hovered above Brendon, sprinkling gentle kisses along his neck and collarbone. Brendon's heart pounded as he caught his breath, smiling softly despite it all. What a rush.

"You wanna go again?" Dallon hummed against Brendon's pale skin.

"Maybe in a minute...might catch a nap." Brendon exhaled slowly, trying to let his body relax. "That last round really got the baby going...really shook him up." 

"Aw, poor thing." Dallon chuckled softly, letting his nose now rest against Brendon's large belly instead. "Papa's sorry, honey, but mommy gets so needy sometimes, we can't help it."

"Oh shut up," Brendon giggled, watching him with a tired smile till he had to close his eyes. He was getting another one of those intense, sharp pains up through his back, that dissolved into intense cramps. Brendon bit his lip a little, two fingers making little circles on his side. 

"Babe...can you try to calm him down a little?" he asked softly, other hand gently tugging on Dallon's hair.

"Dad's on it," Dallon quickly assured, nodding and leaning in to talk to his little one again. "Alright, honey, let's calm down now. We've stopped jerking around...you should too."

"I don't...doesn't seem to be worki..." Brendon froze for a moment holding the bottom of his stomach and gasping a little. "Oh shit...Dallon, we're-"

"-your water just broke all over me, I get the message." 

Dallon popped up, scrambling into the bathroom to pull his clothes on. He made sure everything was ready before slipping Brendon into his most comfortable clothes, to help him get downstairs and to the car. Brendon was holding up...fairly well. That is, he was a panting, painful mess, but he wasn't fighting Dallon or yelling at him. Giving birth was gonna be fucking hard, but he knew he needed Dallon, so he wasn't gonna be mad at him. 

"Alright, honey...here we go." Dallon carefully lowered Brendon into his seat, while Brendon tried to stay calm. Once he was set down, Dallon carefully pulled his seatbelt over him, laying the seat back a bit as well as he kissed his head and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"You're gonna be alright, Brendon," Dallon promised him, leaning in and kissed his forehead before closing the door and going around to his own side. Dallon was really nervous about all this as he started the drive, but he was also beaming. The next time he started this car, there'd be a baby in the waiting car seat. 

That night, Brendon and Dallon were the proud parents of a little baby boy. They named him Kyle, and bringing him home was as perfect as Dallon had hoped. The only downside was that they wouldn't be having sex for quite some time now but...well Brendon wanted another kid before too long, and when that little one was being stubborn about wanting to come out, a little playing around was just the thing to do.


End file.
